


Showered with Love

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: Sarah is about to take a shower when his majesty, the goblin king arrives and wants to join her!





	Showered with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).
> 
> Warning: Lemons and Sex, do not read if you are underage and do not like.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the contents of Labyrinth. RIP Jim Henson. **

Showered with Love

Sarah was working out in the gym. Ever since her chubby phase in junior year where kids had called her "meatball" and "drumsticks" she decided to do something about those names and the fat on her body. The song "Burn it down" by Linkin Park was blasting loudly. Sarah hummed along to it while running on the treadmill. 

Later Sarah came home from the gym all sweaty and ready to shower. Off went her tank top, short shorts and all the other items of clothing. She was about to get into the shower when all of a sudden an white barn owl flew in the bathroom. Before Sarah could wonder how an owl managed to get in, the owl transformed into a certain King from her childhood. Sarah screamed and tried unsuccessfully to cover herself. 

"It's alright, Sarah precious it's only me. I only came by to ask you something, but my my what have we here?"

"You pervert! Get out of my apartment before I call the cops!"

"Relax precious, I came for a visit and a chat, Now you can't bathe alone, can you?" as Jareth asked that his clothes disappeared revealing everything and a ten inch boner.

Sarah couldn't speak for her eyes were glued to his boner.

"Damn that thing is huge," she thought nervously.

Jareth saw her anxiety, proceeded to wrap her arms around her, his hands touching her belly and rubbed his hands up and down. 

"Before we continue pet, there is no need to be worried. Loosen and I will show you your dreams,"

Sarah moaned a bit and nodded.

Jareth smiled his devilish kinky smile and led her into the shower. French kissing Sarah, he turned on the water and the shower went on. Sarah clung onto him as he kissed her. He then pulled back, squirted some shampoo in his hands and massaged it into her hair kissing her again. Sarah moaned and rubbed the ten inch boner. Jareth pulled away, grinned then got a wash cloth and soap. Sarah shivered in anticipation as Jareth lathered the wash cloth with soap. He wiped away the sweat on her budding nipples which made Sarah moan softly, her stomach and then proceeded to her thighs. 

"Tell me precious, are you enjoying your shower?"

All Sarah could do was nod yes. 

"I thought so, how about upping the stakes and making it more....exciting," said Jareth and he fingered through the washcloth. 

Sarah moaned loudly as Jareth washed her pubic hair and pussy. 

"Jareth....." she moaned her voice filled with desire and need. 

"Oh Gods above....let me take her!" he moaned as he thrust himself in Sarah.

Sarah yelped as it went in. With the water pouring over the couple, Jareth thrust in and out of her leaving love bites and hickeys on her neck. Sarah loved this, she had never had sex in a shower before! 

"Ohhhhhh....Jareth, this feels so good, I can't hold it in anymore,"

"Soon love,"

Sarah screamed her release with the water pouring down on her and within seconds Jareth roared her name as he felt his seed burst in her.

Sarah kissed Jareth once on the lips.

"Let's dry off, Shall we dear one?"

She nodded and turned off the water. They both got out of the shower and dried off in her bedroom.

"So Jareth, you wanted to ask me something, is that right?"

"Yes," said Jareth.

He knelt down on one knee and conjured a lavender colored crystal which turned into a ring with the crystal in the middle.

"Will you be my queen?"

"Oh yes," said Sarah kneeling down and hugging Jareth tight. 

Then Jareth while holding his queen in his arms threw down another crystal and they vanished from the aboveground. 


End file.
